


“I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.”

by elvenloki



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinda long tho, Slightly Angsty???, idk - Freeform, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving all my tumblr works to AO3, this is from a drabble game I did a while ago. <br/>----<br/>The undeniable sound of bones breaking filled the room, and you swore up and down that this wasn’t going to be the end, because you arrived with the 100 on the ground, you survived Mount Weather, you travelled miles through the dead zone to find the City of Lights, and you’ll be damned if the way you go out is by falling down a flight of fucking stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.”

The undeniable sound of bones breaking filled the room, and you swore up and down that this wasn’t going to be the end, because you arrived with the 100 on the ground, you survived Mount Weather, you travelled miles through the dead zone to find the City of Lights, and you’ll be damned if the way you go out is by  _falling down a flight of fucking stairs._

Even though screaming in pain would’ve been so much easier, you absolutely refused because Murphy was upstairs and, _oh my fucking god_ , this would add gasoline to your already beyond scorching Hell-fire. It wasn’t that you hated each other, you were dating for fuck’s sake, but you both shared a similar, some would say psychotic, sense of humour. So instead, you chose to bite your lip until you could taste iron and catch try your breath. 

“Babe, where’d you go?” 

Apparently, luck wasn’t on your side. You could hear Murphy’s boots on the hardwood of the staircase and you groaned, shoving your face in your hands as you accepted your defeat. 

“What, did you fall? Are you okay?” Murphy asked, freshly washed and clad in some clothes he found somewhere in this lighthouse. His hair hung loosely in his face and if you weren’t belly-flopped on the ground, attempting to hold back any indications of being injured, you would’ve pushed his bangs back. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, the floor looked lonely so I decided to give it a hug.” You deserved an Oscar for your performance. 

“Well, if you’re done feeling up the floor, I’d like to at least try to sleep for once. There’s actual beds here.” He reached his hand towards you and you shakily took it, still fronting the best you could. 

Murphy pulled you up, almost immediately noticing you cringe and clutch your stomach with your other arm. Without another word, he picked you up bridal style and carried you into one of the bedrooms, where he laid you down. 

He motioned for you to lift your shirt up, and you did, but not before rolling your eyes, because the pain was so bad you needed to stay feisty or you’d break down in tears and that would probably hurt. 

“So, you can survive living in outer space, crashing onto Earth, being attacked by grounders, being tortured by insane people living in a mountain, a trek consisting of whoever-the-hell-knows how many miles, and a sea monster with minimal to no scratches, but a flight of stairs and you break two ribs?” You would’ve kicked him if it didn’t hurt to move. 

With a whine, you crossed your arms over your chest and pouted the best you could at your boyfriend, who honestly looked beyond concerned for your health and well-being. 

“What should I do?” You asked, half because you didn’t know what to say in this situation and half because you genuinely wanted to know what to do, because _holy shit_ it feels like it’s getting worse by the minute.

“Um, I can wrap your stomach, I guess, I think we have some painkillers somewhere around here.” He gently touched the bruise that was quickly forming and visibly cringed when you winced. 

After a few minutes of Murphy frantically running around the lighthouse in search of medical supplies, which if not for the near immobilising pain you were feeling at the moment, you would’ve found this absolutely hilarious, you found yourself situated on the bed, with Murphy cuddling into you the best he could without hurting you. 

“Why are you frowning?” You asked him, touching his face to pull one side of his face into a smile. 

“I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me.” He looked at you, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before continuing. “After my parents, I didn’t think I could care about someone, or anything, again. Somehow I think I fell in love with you.” 

You slowly reached up to kiss his cheek.

“You complete me too.” 


End file.
